Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soldering iron.
Background
In the related art, an iron tip of a soldering iron is known, in which an iron tip main body of a thermal conductive material with a hollow space extending along a longitudinal direction thereof is used, and a heater and a temperature sensor for a temperature control are built inside the iron tip main body (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. 2004-17060).
Actually, in the recent surface mount technologies such as brazing extremely small LSIs or the like on a board, a portion for brazing and a portion not to be fused are disposed in an extremely small area. And in order to conduct such a brazing, a soldering iron provided with a diameter which is as small as possible is desired so that the iron tip is able to be precisely placed in the extremely small area. And in the related art, a configuration of a soldering iron of a small size is known (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application, Publication 2006-150365).